1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game assembly utilizing sound identification and, more particularly, to a game assembly wherein sound dictates various moves on a game board.
2. Description of Related Art
The toy field is generally cognizant of games that use prerecorded audible sounds, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,768, wherein a sound is produced as a result of the insertion of a peg into a preselected opening in a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,601 discloses a sound bingo game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,017 discusses a hand-held electronic learning aid utilized for teaching and testing association between pictorial representations and the correct responses to the pictorial representations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,513 teaches an educational game having prerecorded questions and answers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,573 relates to an audibly activated book. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,974 discloses an interactive talking book and audio player assembly including a ROM module within which is stored digitally-recorded spoken texts corresponding to text printed on pages of the book.
The prior art is still seeking innovative play action in sound-activated game boards.